


Mine

by Apollo55



Category: Progress Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Jimmy is a man who knows what he wants to make his.





	Mine

                Marty sat on the same stupid chair that caused this whole problem. He should have listened better. Jimmy told him if he did the chair spot, he’d punch him in the dick. He did just that. It was a bit harder than Marty anticipated. He wasn’t sure if the ice currently draped over his penis was the healthiest choice, but it was easing the pain. He wasn’t sure why Jimmy was such an asshole at times.

             Marty pulled himself out of his trunks. He didn’t look bruised, but everything still hurt. He hissed at the feeling of his hot hand on his iced dick. He stripped the rest of the way and wrapped a towel around himself. He stretched his legs out and left the towel rest where if landed. He was certain he was in a space that was closed off to everyone else, so if his injured dick was out, so be it. He rubbed the pained spot, maybe he just needed a release.

            He went digging through his phone for some level of porn. Something quick to get him off. He found a video and wasn’t too concerned that it was a man dominatingly giving another man oral sex. It was pretty hot, it was something he was beginning to consider. He must’ve been deep in his thoughts. He didn’t hear anyone walk into the room with him. He felt the chair spin and his phone slide to the floor. He looked up at the figure hovering over him. He followed their eyes to his cock. They nodded at him.

“Filthy.” The spat. “Look at you, Marty, sitting here with your cock in your hand watching some pretty twink get his dick sucked. Ya like that?”

“I. Just. I. Mean.” Marty looked down and closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“You probably want some boy to do this to you, don’t you?”

“No.” Marty shook his head.

“Don’t lie, Martin.” Jimmy watched his facial expression. “Slide forward on the chair, love.”

            Jimmy grabbed the phone off the floor and examined the video. He dropped to his knees in front of Marty. He eyed the erection in front of him. He started to stroke Marty, smirking at the hissing sounds coming from his mouth. Jimmy pulled Marty off the chair onto the cold floor to mimic the video. He looked up at Marty from his position between his legs. He licked up Marty’s shaft.

“This is mine. Are we clear?”

            Marty left out an aroused laugh as Jimmy lowered his mouth. He watched Jimmy bob his head up and down. It was hypnotic. He moaned. Jimmy’s technique seemed well experienced. His hollowed-out cheeks and the swirl of his tongue told Marty this wasn’t his first go. Marty started to buck his hips forward and felt Jimmy’s fingers dig harder into his thighs. He knew it was a sign to stop moving.

            Jimmy pulled Marty so that he was at less of an angle. He wanted to restrict him from moving too much. He looked up Marty’s body with just his eyes. He could see his breathing change, he could tell he was getting close. He applied more pressure with his mouth. He heard a whimper and he felt Marty attempt to lift his hips. He could feel Marty twitching on his tongue. He continued sucking alternating levels of pressure with each suck. Marty went flaccid and Jimmy removed his mouth.

            Jimmy stood above Marty. Marty was vulnerable. He looked like he knew what to expect. He felt like he was supposed to reciprocate. He watched Jimmy stroking himself. He took a couple deep breaths.

“Open up your mouth.” Jimmy shot a couple streams of cum onto Marty’s tongue. “Close it. Swallow. Your mouth. That’s also mine. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Get dressed. I’ll meet you in car park.”


End file.
